


ultra guardians assemble!

by moonprincess10



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, M/M, and swearing, ash is super hyper, but i hope this is funny, gladion is scary, i came up with this at night, im a loser, lot of yelling, text fic, texting au, we love them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:42:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23412541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonprincess10/pseuds/moonprincess10
Summary: Lillie: this.. makes me uncomfortable.Gladion: wtfMallow: IM NOT BRINGING YOU SOUP BUT GO OFFSophocles: ok but can we talk about the group chat name
Relationships: Burnet-hakase | Professor Burnet/Kukui-hakase | Professor Kukui, Gladio | Gladion/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Mao | Mallow/Suiren | Lana
Comments: 10
Kudos: 152





	ultra guardians assemble!

**Author's Note:**

> aka the pokemon sun and moon chat fic u didn't know you needed  
> enjoy!

**11:20PM**

**Ash added Mallow, Lillie, and 3 others to the group**

**Ash named the group ‘Alolan Bitches’**

Ash: HELP BITCHES

Lillie: not when u call me “bitches” 

Lana: BRUH ITS 11PM 

Sophocles: not this again

Ash: AGAIN???

Lillie: this???

Lana: oh yeah before Ash and Lille came along we had a….chat

Mallow: LETS NOT TALK ABOUT IT THOUGH :)

Kiawe: AGREED. :) SOPHOCLES :) 

Ash: tf?

Sophocles: hahahahahahahahhahaha gtg

Lana: pog

Ash: ANYWAYS

Ash: GAYS

Lana: AHAH

Lillie: HEY

Kiawe: true

Ash: HEY

Ash: LISTEN

Ash: THERES A PROBLEM

Kiawe: ash be like: zelda fairy noise

**Kiawe changed Ash’s name to Navi The Fairy**

Navi the Fairy: LOOK ITS A REAL PROBLEM !!

Mallow: oh shit

Lillie: like An Ultra Guardians Problem™️??

Lana: THE TRADE MARK IM

Navi The Fairy: MAYBE IDK?? 

Navi The Fairy: BUT SERIOUSLY 

Navi The Fairy: KUKUI IS OUT OF FOOD

Navi The Fairy: SPECIFICALLY RAMEN

Lana: AND??

Navi The Fairy: IM STARVING

Lana: AT 11PM??? 

Mallow: THATS WHAT YOU WOKE ME UP FOR???

Navi The Fairy: WHO SLEEPS AT 11PM??

Lana: WHO EATS AT 11PM??

Navi The Fairy: I DO

Sophocles: I DO 

Lana: pogs

Lillie: Can we please stop yelling :( 

Navi The Fairy: NO

Lillie: :((

Mallow: ok where’s kukui and Burnet??

Navi The Fairy: not here apparently :/

Lana: wait they’re not home?

Mallow: this late?

Navi The Fairy: no :(

Sophocles: where could they have gone?

Navi The Fairy: with what they’ve been up to, a honeymoon probably

Sophocles: DID I NEED TO KNOW THO

Lana: REALLY WISH I WAS JARED, 19 RN

Mallow: oh my GOD

Navi The Fairy: I'm :( so :( hungry :( guys please stop yelling

Lillie: I know how to help.

Navi The Fairy: really!!?! Can u bring me food!!!?

**Lillie added Gladion to the Chat**

Sophocles: u wot luv

Lana: AHHAAHHA LILLIE U DIDNT 

Navi The Fairy: IM- 

Lillie: eat up. 

Lana: IM CRYINGGEGSH

Gladion: what is this-

Lillie: true

Lana: true

Gladion: what? 

Sophocles: true

Gladion: WHAT

Mallow: true

Navi The Fairy: true

Gladion: STOP FUCKING WITH ME

Navi The Fairy: hah u wish i would

Navi The Fairy: HAHAH BYE

Lana: HE SAID WHAT

Lillie: gladion no swears!!!!!!!

Gladion: sorry lils

Sophocles: ARE WE JUST GONNA GLOSS OVER WHAT ASH JUST SAID

Navi The Fairy: HEY MALLOW COULD U BRING ME SOME SOUP

Mallow: bring you soup???? At 11pm?? In my pjs???

Navi The Fairy: tasty tasty mmm THINKIN ABOUT THAT SOUP MALLOW YUM

Lillie: this... makes me uncomfortable. 

Gladion: wtf

Mallow: IM NOT BRINING YOU SOUP BUT GO OFF

Sophocles: but can we talk about the group chat name

**\------------------------------------------------**

**Glads🌻 --- > electric boy ⚡️**

Glads🌻: Ash,, really,,

Electric Boy⚡️: really what :(

Glads🌻: we really gonna ignore that comment

Electric Boy⚡️: haha how do u figure it was me,,

Glads🌻: Satoshi

Electric Boy⚡️: MARTY HE USED THE FULL NAME

Glads🌻: …. i will tell them

Electric Boy⚡️: you wouldnt dare !

Glads🌻: mhm okay

Glads🌻: don’t believe me fine

Electric Boy⚡️: no wait gladion

Electric Boy ⚡️: GLADION 

**\---------------------------------------------------------**

**Pikash -------- > Wela Volcano’s son 🌋**

Pikash: please PLEASE come pick me up

Pikash: you owe me one anyways!!

Wela Volcano’s son🌋: its midnight?? and i owe u nothing???

Wela Volcano’s son🌋: whats this ab

Pikash: but its a weekend!! so kukui won’t get mad PLEASE

Pikash: MAYBE i just wanna see my best friend >:(

Wela Volcano’s son🌋: not about gladion tho, right

Pikash: IM-

Wela Volcano’s son🌋: fine 

Wela Volcano’s son🌋: but if Mimo wakes up you're dead.

Pikash: okok periods and everything huh

Wela Volcano’s son🌋: I’ll be there in 15

**\---------------------------------------------------------**

**Alolan Bitches- 12:07am**

Mallow: Anyone know where Kiawe went??

Lana: uh asleep 

Lillie: he disappeared!

Sophocles: nah he’s probably reading manga again

Kiawe: SHUT UP

Sophocles: oh yeah definitely 

Lana: Kiawe I didn’t know you were a weeb

Kiawe: IM NOT A WEEB

**Lana changed Kiawe’s name to ‘Weeb’**

Sophocles: what is it this time? My hero academia?? 

Weeb: WHY

Weeb: and no it’s Black Clover

Weeb: GOODNIGHT

Lana: so Kiawe isn’t straight then

Mallow: HOW CAN U TELL?

Lana: have u seen Yuno???

Lillie: OH TRUE

Sophocles: he’s bi so

Lana: makes sense

Gladion: GUYS. THERE’S SOMETHING IMPORTANT

Lillie: brother??? What’s this about???

Navi The Fairy: NO THERE ISNT LMAO

Gladion: OH YEAH SATOSHI????

Lillie: WHAT

Navi The Fairy: YOU DID THE THING HAHA 

Navi The Fairy: WHAT A FUNNY GUY

Lana: SATOSHI??

Sophocles: who????

Mallow: THATS UR NAME??

Gladion: AND THATS NOT THE ONLY THING

Gladion: THIS GUY IS

Lana: IS???

Sophocles: CONTINUE???

Lillie: ASH WHAT DID U DO TO HIM

Navi The Fairy: ME???

Navi The Fairy: IF ANYTHING IT WAS PROBABLY ARCEUS

Lana: ARCEUS?? THE LEGENDARY POKEMON??

Sophocles: HOW??

Mallow: this is too. much im going to sleep

Navi The Fairy: MALLOWS RIGHT GOODNIGHT GUYS

Sophocles: WAIT SO WE’RE GLOSSING OVER THIS TOO???

Gladion: SATOSHI YOU

Lana: ok word i guess?

Lillie: hmmm Ash and my brother seem closer than I originally thought

Lana: I was right about them

Navi The Fairy: HOW?

Gladion: WHATDOYOUMEANLMAO

Lana: hmmm thats sus

**Lana changed Gladion’s name to ‘Sus’**

Sus: ,,why

Sophocles: u bein a lil sketch 

Lillie: Gladion what just happened to u 

Sus: huh

Sus: oh Ash definitely hacked my phone

Sophocles: i knew it

Lana: so he did lie

Weeb: guys PLEASE go to sleep, Ash won’t stop screaming and he’s gonna wake Mimo

Sophocles: Ash???

Weeb: OOPS

Lana: wait hes at your house why??

Weeb: HAHA goodnight guys

Sus: WAIT ASH IS WHERE?

Lana: hmmm pretty gay sus

Lillie: I just heard something very loud break a few rooms over

Lillie: sounded like continental crush

Lana: I-

Sus: just to be clear it was NOT me.

Lillie: oh no it definitely was 

Sus: shut ur up

Lana: ‘shut your up’

**[Lana took a screenshot]**

Sus: gn.

Lillie: so yeah guys hes jealous

Sophocles: CALLED IT LMAO

Lana: what a pog

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!  
> feel free to give me some pointers bc idk where i should go with this?? heh


End file.
